Throttle's Testimony to Michelle Montana
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This is the testimony between Throttle and Michelle Montana before their wedding in the story What Will Be Will Be. Kudos to Sunstreaker29 for the use of Michelle Montana.


Throttle's Testimony to Michelle

Michelle Montana isn't my character. She belongs to Sunstreaker29. I have gotten her permission to use her character for this testimony. Kudos to those that can recognize various country western song title references in this testimony.

Michelle was coming out of the shower after a long day of shopping for the upcoming arrival of her baby boy. She can't wait to have this little baby into her arms. She will nurture and love it for all of her days. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for her future husband. If it wasn't for him, she would be six feet under and her soul would be in heaven right about now. She looks herself in the mirror and she can tell how much the transformation has made her more beautiful. Her blond hair shone brightly down her brown furred body. Her ocean blue eyes are astounding with a spot of iridescence gleaming in the mirror. From her new red antennae down to her nimble tail, she is a beauty unlike the world has ever seen once before. She felt sexy and she could always prove that every day.

After squeezing her boobs together and inspecting herself very suggestively, she walks out of the bathroom and puts on a pair of PJs and a tank top. Underneath them is a cherry red thong and a black bra.She walks down to the kitchen to discover the kitchen table covered in fine linens with red roses in a glass vase. She surmised that her hunky mouse was planning for something special to do with her tonight. She couldn't be in more pleased for his efforts. She sits down on the table and sees a letter signed in her name on her fine china plate. She picks up the letter and opens the letter with her butter knife. What she finds in the letter addressed to her would make her love with the former commander ever stronger and longer lasting.

Dear Michelle,

I know we have only known each other for quite some time, but I want to let you know something. I will always love you now more than ever. You are my heart and soul and nothing will ever come between us ever again. As we raise our eventual son and future children together, I will never forget the kindness and determination that has had an effect right from the beginning.

I remember how we met on that fateful day. Charley introduced us to you and I offered to take you to the local coffee shop. You were ecstatic to go there and I admit to you about how I used to have the same connection that I had with Carbine. We went there and I even wore a shirt to the occasion. We soon hit off after that and I know never could believe the love and deep trust we had together from that point on.

Babe, your beauty is unlike any that I ever encountered before. Of course I won't see this out loud, but you are even more gorgeous than Carbine. Your blond hair shines like the high noon sun of Daytona Beach. Your body measurements are absolutely perfect in my eyes. You are not too skinny or very fat either. Even with the enormous girth you are carrying, you are still just as beautiful as the day I met you. At 115 lbs, you were doing pretty well for yourself. Of course, now that you are becoming a Martian mouse, your beauty has only enhanced exponentially. From your red antennae, big mouse ears, and nimble tail, you are the most gorgeous thang I ever seen in my years as a fighter. Believe me; every time I see your tail make its way down to my crotch, I get very turned on. Finally, your luxurious soft brown fur and now very bountiful boobs really make me want me to make you mine and yours alone.

Michelle Montana, I will always love you with all my heart. Without you, I will feel empty and alone inside. You have healed my heart with your love and trust. I will never feel alone ever again thanks to you, baby. When I gave you my blood to save your life, I suddenly felt this deeper connection that I never had with Carbine. It made me realize how precious life is if he don't have someone special to share it with. From now on, I will put you and our children first before anything else. You are the reason why I will always protect you with all my strength and valor. You are more precious to me than all the hot dogs and root beers in the world. I will hope that one day will come to appreciate this effort to appease to your better nature and hope that we have a long-lasting relationship together as husband and wife.

I gotta say I am on my way to being totally domesticated. Of course to do that, you will have to make me eat and like the one thing that I despise most of all: cheese. Good luck on that endeavor; you will need it. But in other ways, you have shown me what it means to be domesticated. No more wild rides with the bros, no more fighting, no wilder stunts, and no more reckless endangerment toward properties and our fellow citizens. I promise to make myself the perfect role model for our children and the rest of the world. But promise me that you will go easy on me when we are in the bedroom. Even heroes need a break from the strenuous activities of work and play. Plus I have special reservations for you when we are alone together. I will save this of course for later.

What I gotta say now will make you even happier. I have officially resigned my position as commander of the Freedom Fighters. I figured it would increase more time on you and the kids later on in life. Plus, I can't handle the diplomatic stress of being a commander anymore. All I want to do now is get some well-deserved rewards and treatment for our heroic services in the Plutarkian invasion and the eventual fall of that bloated stinkfish, Lawrence Limburger. You are all that is important to me right now and nothing will ever change that. I'm a one woman man and I did all of a girl. What did I do to ever get a girl like you? Of course you can tell that yourself. I will see you soon, my sensual Martian goddess of temptation and loving ecstasy.

Sincerely,

Throttle

Michelle lets the letter fall down onto the table as her fingers could no longer grasp it. She is shocked and astounded by Throttle's testimony to her. She now desired him now more than ever. She loved him like she meant to be loved. Hot warm tears fall down her cheeks as her eyes and inner soul light up like the heavenly lights of the morning sunrise. She wanted now more than ever than to show Throttle how much she truly loves him and only him. As if the great Lord answered her prayer, Throttle arrives as she hears the doorbell ring. She seductively walks towards the door and looks through the peephole. What she sees next astonishes her yet again. Outside the door stood a very confident and hard-working man standing awaiting the beckoning call of his wife to open the door for him. He is standing with a box of her favorite chocolates in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other hand. He is dressed in a black tuxedo complete with black dress shoes. "Well, babe, aren't you going to open the door for me?" She opens the door very gingerly and lets Throttle inside. Throttle hands her chocolate and flowers and she accepts them full heartily. "Throttle, you don't need to do all of this for me." He jested, "Now beautiful, I am sure you know I can do more than that to make you happy. But first we have to eat up if we want the strength to continue with the rest of tonight's activities." She smirks, silently figuring out what Throttle's plan right from the get go. He plans to feed her good like he always does and then ravish her body until she can't take it anymore. "Ok hotshot; I will play your game. You're on." They eat their dinner that consisted of country fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and a few biscuits. After that special dinner, Throttle lifts his woman out of her chair like a newlywed ready for the honeymoon. He takes her to the bedroom where she strips out of her clothes and exposes her naked beauty, and it drives her man's testosterone through the roof. "Whoa, babe. I didn't think you had this much stamina in you", chuckled the level-headed mouse. She laughed, "Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." They grin like the Cheshire cat together and they lay down and soon begin thrusting together. After a few hours of different sex positions, thrusting, and pounding, they fell asleep together in each other's loving arms forever embraced without a care in the world.

Sorry folks if I haven't been able to write anything for a long time. Between work and building a barn, I sometimes don't have the energy to write a whole lot. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. If you have any comments, reviews, or ideas you would like seen in my other stories, feel free to let me know. Many Cyber Hugs to my reviewers and readers. A deep Cyber Hug to Sunstreaker29 for allowing me to use her character for this story and the usage of Turbine and Morgan Dragon in her story What will be will be.


End file.
